russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the stars of IBC-13's Sabado For The Boys
March 8, 2018 (From left) James Yap of PBA, Jeric Raval (police uniform) of Bida si Raval, and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) of Iskul Bukol helped bring up the TV ratings of IBC 13. (Photo courtesy of IBC (gold logo)) Sa ika-limampung walong ang IBC-13 sa ere ay humahataw na sa ratings ang kanilang mga palabas lalo na sa weekend primetime. Remarkable success ito para sa IBC-13 para sa Top 30 shows ng Kantar Media ang Weekend ng Bayan shows nito sa pangunguna ng PBA, Bida si Raval at Iskul Bukol. Patok na patok nga sa mga manonood ang Weekend ng Bayan ng IBC-13 dahil na rin sa mga nagguguwapuhang bida na sa aming PBA players para sa 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup, Jeric Raval ng Bida si Raval at Joyce Abestano ng Iskul Bukol. Nakausap ng PEP ang Executive Vice President ng IBC na si Robert T. Rivera at labis nga siyang nagpapasalamat in behalf of IBC-13 sa mga patuloy na tumututok sa kanilang mga palabas at pagbibigay ng mataas na ratings sa kanilang Saturday primetime shows. "We're very thankful to our viewers. Without them, we wouldn't be where we are right now. Our weekend is one of our strongest. It's one of our strongholds, so far. Weekend ng Bayan tuing Sabado starts with the PBA games, then Bida si Raval, Iskul Bukol, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Express Balita Weekend, T.O.D.A.S., and IBCinema. So, it's a very formidable lineup. PBA and Bida si Raval are the good pre-programming shows for Iskul Bukol. "The audience share of these shows really increased. So, the halo effect is really happening. Tapos talagang umaapaw yung commercials. The whole team is very energized. We are actually looking forward for better ratings pa. And hopefully, this would spread by word of mouth," pahayag ni Mr. Rivera nang ma-interview siya ng PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal). How does it feel na hindi na pahuhuli ang IBC-13 sa ratings game, especially sa Top 30 shows ng PBA, Bida si Raval at Iskul Bukol? "We're very pleased. Again I throw it back to the viewers. I would like to thank them for supporting us. We recognize the fact that they want more variety programming. And that's why IBC-13 would like to preserve the viewers and hopefully they would really last and more will join the bandwagon. The whole team is really motivated with the viewership that we are enjoying right now. And hopefully, we really get to raise the bar and continue to provide better shows para naman masuklian namin yung viewers of IBC-13." Ang premiere ng Bida si Raval last February 10 was recorded as the highest rating pilot episode of all the shows ng IBC-13. Very proud nga si Mr. Riverasa achievement na ito. "It's the highest launched episode for any program we had for IBC-13 as the gold standard in Philippine television. For the cop-themed action-packed sitcom, Bida si Raval is actually the biggest we had as a premiere launched episode. For this one we got 25.4% audience share. And we expect that to grow as it progresses. Ganitong sitcom ang higit na kailangang panoorin ng mga millennials. This is a must-watch! Kasi right now maganda yung feedback na nakukuha namin." Ine-expect ba nila na magiging mataas agad ang ratings ng Bida si Raval at ngayon ay patuloy pa itong tumataas? Dahil sa IBC-13, ang tina-target nila is to be the number 3 TV station in the Philippines. "Well kami, the objective is still to be the solid number 3 player. If our viewership continues to grow, the rate of our growth is really accelerated. It depends yun sa pagtanggap ng mga viewers namin. And we've been positive about it from the start. Overall I hope that the programming continues to churn out solid and quality programs which would give compelling reasons for the viewers to switch to IBC-13. That's our basic objective right now. It's still up to the viewers. Basta kami, we will just go all out as we deliver the goods," huling sabi pa ni Mr. Rivera. Manood na sa pinakalaro ng hardcourt action para sa basketbol, pinka-aaksyong tawanan at kulitan sa eskwela sa panalong Sabado for da Boys show ng IBC-13 with 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup at 3PM, Bida si Raval at 7PM, and Iskul Bukol at 7:45PM.